


Simply Miraculous

by PrettyKittyLuvsU



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, catnoir, cuteness, early new years guys, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 11:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13053543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyKittyLuvsU/pseuds/PrettyKittyLuvsU
Summary: All alone on New Years, you get visited by a certain purr-ety kitty.





	Simply Miraculous

"It's fine, Alya." You smile, phone pressed against your ear. "I'm totally okay staying up here."

"You sure, [Name]?" The blogger asks, worried. "Everyone's down here waiting for the clock to strike twelve and you're standing on the Eiffel tower. Girl, that's not okay."

You let out a small sigh, staring ahead. The pretty lights of houses, shops and street greet you, glittering in the far distance. The wind blows gently, and you tug a strand of [your hair color] behind your ear, speaking in the phone again.

"It's all cool, Alya. Just lem'me know how it turns out for Marinette and Adrien."

The brunette laughs on the other sure, "Sure thing, girl. Call me if you get lonely up there again, Kay? Bye!"

" _Bye_." You answer, waiting for the final click to be heard before you stuff your phone back into your pocket.

It's New Year's eve and your standing on the Eiffel tower by yourself as the rest of Paris is crowded beneath the tower, enjoying the decorations and each others company. Both of your friends; Marinette and Alya had been persisting that you spend the celebration time with them but you had politely declined, because you knew that Alya was going to be there with Nino, and Marinette —the lovely girl— would be waiting for Adrien.

You had laughed when Alya told you about how she was going to make sure that Marinette would stand beside Adrien when the New Year time will come so that Adrien could see how much Marinette liked him as the two would share a kiss.

Not wanting to be the third wheel (or in this case, the  _fifth_  wheel) you had thought that it would be much better if you just stayed up alone in the Eiffel tower, enjoying the beautiful view. But in reality, you felt slightly sad, simply because in your heart, you knew fairly well that you couldn't begin your New Year with the boy you liked.

The boy who owned the mantle of the black cat.

The boy who brought bad luck.

The boy who was one of the saviors of Paris.

Oh, how much you loved Cat Noir.

You're suddenly snapped out of your thoughts as there's a presence beside you, and as you whirl around to see the intruder, your [your eye color] eyes meet deep green ones that almost shine in the darkness of the night.

"Hey, there!" Cat Noir smiles broadly, leaning against the railing of the tower. "May I ask what's a purr-ety girl like you is doing up here by herself?"

Your cheeks heat up instantly as you think this is a dream, "Ca-Ca-Cat Noir!" You stutter, "What're you doing here?!"

"Why don't you answer me first and then I'll tell you, purr-inces." The blonde boy replies smugly, green eyes twinkling in the moon light.

You swallow, finally gathering up your words. "The person I like doesn't really feel the same way for me."

Cat Noir blinks, then offers an apologetic look. "Well, that make two of us." He inches closer and your breath hitches as he looks down at you, giving a lopesided smile. "The person I like doesn't like me back either."

There's a pang of pain in your chest when you hear him say that.  _He loves Ladybug_ , you tell yourself sadly.  _He'll never feel the same way._

The thoughts make tears brim in you eyes and you suck in a silent breath, hoping that he can't see your watery eyes and burning cheeks in the dim light of the moon and the stars. But then a hand is on your shoulder, gently pulling you back before gloved fingers lift your chin up, making your [your eye color] eyes clash with forest green ones.

"[Name]?" Cat Noir stares at you with worry, perplexed. "What's the matter?" He asks, those bright green orbs looking down at you. "Why're you crying?"

You want to shrug him off and run down, crying but suddenly something comes across your mind because he had called you by your name. You never told him your name. You want to ask him how he knows but your interrupted by the a clock striking twelve, its voice booming in the atmosphere.

There's a chorus of happy voices from the crowd below.

_"Happy New Year!"_

The things that happen next are a bit too fast for you to absorb. There's a pair of warm lips meeting yours, and just as your cheeks heat up while your eyes widen to the size of dinner plates, Cat Noir wounds an arm around your waist, the other gloved hand cupping your cheek as he kisses you.

Your heart hammers in your chest as you squeeze your eyes shut, arms wrapping around his neck as you press your lips harder against his. You almost melt into the warmth of his body, your face burning as each second passes by.

It's almost like one of those old romance movies; the hero and heroine kissing as fireworks light up the background, colorful balloons sent up in the sky while violins play in the background, making everything look lovely and beautiful more than ever.

Finally both of you pull back for air, panting when he shoots you a toothy grin, leaning down to quickly peck your lips. "I'll see you again, [Name]." He promises, gently pulling back and hopping onto the tower's railing.

"Goodbye." He bids farewell, cheeks tainted pink.

You stare, breathless. "G-goodbye, Cat."

He lets out a heartily laugh, the voice making your heart flutter, before he pushes himself off the Eiffel tower, his black suit disappearing in the darkness of the night.

A second hasn't even passed when your phone buzzes. You click it on and press to your ear, a goofy smile on your lips. "Hello."

"Girl, you won't believe what just happened!" Alya huffs from the other side, "Adrien didn't even show up! Poor Marinette is so sad."

"That's bad," You say sympathetically, "I hope Marinette isn't too let down."

"Yeah," Alya agrees, then begins curiously. "I hope you don't mind, but why do you sound kinda really happy. Everything okay up there, [Name]?"

"Oh, yeah." You giggle, gazing ahead into the beauty of Paris.

"Everything's simply  _miraculous_."

And unknown to you, a blonde boy stands far away on the ground, gazing up at you. Adrien smiles softly, a blush dusting his cheeks as he leans against a tree, his eyes fixed on you.


End file.
